


Razor's Decision

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: A chance meeting between antagonists and a decision that will change both their lives.





	1. Chapter 1  Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

‘Well, well! Now who would have thought to see him here of all places?’ Razor mused as he watched the entrance to an out-of-the-way club frequented by males only. What captured his interest was a big male just exiting. Razor backed up further into the darkness of the alley he’d hidden his bike in. As the male started to pass the alley mouth, Razor called out to him quietly. The tom started and looked around suspiciously. Razor called him again. Clearly nervous and watchful the tom slowly moved into the alley and swore when he saw who was waiting for him.

 

“Hey! Chill out, Commander. I just want to have a word with you. I’m here alone.” Razor said coolly, raising his paws placatingly.

 

“What are you doing here, Swat Kat?” He snarled.

 

“I suspect the same as you, unless you were doing some undercover work in that gay club, Hmmm?” Razor asked eyeing the Commander narrowly. Feral froze, his face flashing a moment of panic. “It’s alright. I guess you might say I was curious. You see I’m bisexual but would never have guessed you’d have a liking for males too.” He watched the Commander for his reaction to that bit of personal information.

 

Feral reddened, uneasy with the subject of this conversation. Trying to hide his discomfort behind his normally gruff exterior, he snarled at Razor, “Humpf! I never would have guessed. Why did you call me anyway? What makes you think I won’t run your tail in?”

 

“Heh, heh! Really Commander, if you weren’t feeling so uneasy, you’d know that was a really dumb question.” Razor snorted in amusement. “You don’t want your enforcers to know you hang out in a place like this?”

 

Feral felt the heat rise in his face. Razor was right, of course. He realized the moment the threat was out of his mouth that it was a particularly stupid thing to say. Ignoring Razor’s obvious enjoyment at his discomfiture, Feral demanded, “You still haven’t answered my first question?”

 

“Ahh, well!” He purred and moved closer to the Commander. Feral’s eyes widened. “I came down here looking for a little action. Usually, I’m not very lucky. I’m rather picky and there hasn’t been much to choose from lately. Did you find that so tonight as well?” Razor was now pressing close to the Commander.

 

Unsure why he was reacting so nervously to Razor’s closeness, Feral tried to scoot away along the wall. In point of fact, he hadn’t found anyone of interest but didn’t want to admit it to the Swat Kat. Something about Razor’s behavior stirred unwanted urges within him. All he wanted to do was go home and forget this strange encounter ever happened.

 

“What’s the matter big guy? Do I make you nervous? I’m still horny and you look like a very tasty prospect?” Razor rumbled hotly as he cut off Feral’s attempt to escape. If he thought about it too hard, he would have been shocked at his aggressive behavior toward Feral. Something about the big tom had his pulse racing and Feral’s scent, something earthy and spicy, beckoned to him.

 

Staring at Razor in wary surprise, Feral felt his pulse quicken. This dance of aggression had turned him on but some part of his mind still insisted this was wrong, this was his pain-in-the-tail antagonist not a possible roll in the hay. And yet Razor still pressed closer, his intent plain by his strong scent of arousal.

 

“You can’t be serious?!” Feral sputtered. “We can’t stand each other!”

 

“So! That will make it that much better. No emotional entanglements, just pure sex. What could be better?” Razor purred licking his lips in anticipation.

 

He felt heat flash to his groin watching Razor’s pink tongue flick over his lips for a moment. ‘Alright he was certifiably insane for even considering the bold Kat’s proposal.’ He thought in a daze. While he was debating his choices, Razor took the matter in his own paws. He pushed his body against the big Kats, wrapped a paw around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Feral gasped at the intimate contact and lost his breath at the sudden probing kiss. He could smell hot metal mixed with a musky exotic scent he couldn’t identify. It was very arousing and without realizing it, he melted into the kiss.

 

Pleased at Feral’s surrender, Razor deepened the kiss tapping with his tongue for entry and groaning when he was allowed in. They dueled for dominance, both moaning a symphony of pleasure as their bodies pressed tight. Razor gripped Feral’s ass in both paws and squeezed, eliciting a deep growl from the bigger Kat. Reciprocating, Feral caressed Razor’s back stopping to dig claws into the sensitive nerves at the base of his tail. Razor rowled at the erotic touch.

 

A sudden loud noise in the street caused both Kats to jerk apart. They stared and listened tensely but could see nothing. “Must have been a backfiring car?” Razor guessed, quivering from the kiss and the sudden withdrawal.

 

“Perhaps.” Feral agreed, a bit shaken by the sudden stop from their recent activity.

 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private. I have a hidden lair for this sort of thing, that is if you want to take this further?” Razor rumbled an invitation. “I know I do. We can go on my bike and I can return you here later. What do you say?” Razor pressed.

 

“Ahh, I don’t know if that is a good idea...” Feral hesitated, torn by his sense of duty and the strong desire to finish what they had started.

 

Not letting Feral dither too long, Razor pulled one of the Commander’s brawny arms toward the end of the alley. “Come on! Don’t be a stuffed shirt, you know you want to.”

 

Feral let himself be dragged down the alley to Razor’s cyclotron. Razor tossed him a helmet and climbed aboard starting the powerful engine. Still feeling like he’d stepped outside reality, Feral pulled the helmet on and mounted behind Razor, wrapping his arms about the Swat Kat’s waist. They were soon racing off into the night. Razor took back roads and hidden alleys until he reached a rather run down section of old houses, stores, and old storage buildings. He made his way behind a row of nearly decaying stores, stopping at one of them. Taking the helmet from Feral, Razor set the security on his bike and hid it in some tall brush growing at the back of the building.

 

He led the way to a solid door with a surprisingly new lock on it. Razor had apparently put it there and now unlocked it and gestured Feral to enter ahead of him. Razor closed the door behind him throwing them into the dark. Feral stayed still not wanting to stumble into anything. Razor flicked on a light from his glovetrix scanning the room until he found the lantern he had left there. Turning it on, the room was revealed to be fairly clean and small. It was apparently a small office at the rear of an old store. The door leading to the front had been boarded off. On the floor against one wall was a queen size mattress with clean bedding and pillows. Except for the lantern and a cooler the room was bare.

 

“You like it? It allows me to entertain without worry of discovery.” Razor said proudly of his little hideaway.

 

“Technically, it’s trespassing.” Feral snorted but was impressed at Razor’s ingenuity of finding a private place for meeting toms that didn’t compromise his own security.

 

“Yeah, right, so arrest me. But I think we have something better to do, hmm?” Razor rumbled hotly beckoning Feral toward the mattress.

 

The Commander’s ardor hadn’t cooled on the ride here. Actually the bike’s powerful vibration had made his erection swell even more tightly against the crouch of his jeans. He was uncomfortable and hot. He moved toward the mattress and was met with another passionate kiss as intense as the first one.

 

Moaning they were once more trying to touch everywhere but were being frustrated by clothing. Razor was the first to pull off Feral’s T-shirt to allow him to dig his claws into the big Kat’s deep brown fur, pinching the fat nipples into hard peeks.

 

Crying out in pleasure, Feral tried to return the favor but was hampered by the amount of stuff Razor was wearing. Swearing, Razor pulled away reluctantly and swiftly disarmed himself and stripped his G-suit off. Mask, T-shirt and boxers were all he had on when he once more pressed against Feral’s broad chest.

 

It soon became a game of erotic striptease as each pulled off another piece of clothing after each passionate kiss and grope. Before too long, though, neither were wearing anything except for Razor’s mask. Panting in need they began to roll and rub every part of their body against the other. Cocks, nipples, lips were all caressed, kissed, and bitten to the accompaniment of moans, groans, and cries of intense pleasure.

 

Completion was more intense then any encounter Razor had ever experienced before. Feral’s scent was driving him crazy with lust. He found that actually scary. They hadn’t even had intercourse and yet they both were screaming their orgasms in stereo. They lay panting in a heap, catching their breath.

 

Feral felt shock. It was insane for him to be feeling such incredible pleasure in just Razor’s touch and scent. Before he could voice his reluctance to continue and maybe get the hell out of there, Razor rolled on top of him and began a slow, torturous kiss and lick path down his body. He gasped and writhed at the exquisite torment as Razor moved onto his groin and his already hardening cock. His rough tongue laved Feral’s balls and suddenly engulfed his stiff member in his hot mouth.

 

Powerful surges of erotic heat burst from his loins and spread rapidly throughout his body. ‘Oh my god’ he groaned as his balls tightened and exploded. Razor continued to suck until he had taken every drop before releasing the now limp organ. Crawling up Feral, he gave him a deep kiss letting the Kat taste himself.

 

Forgetting he had intended to leave, Feral growled, “My turn” and proceeded to give Razor the same treatment he had been given. He practically inhaled Razor’s taut organ making him screech and grab Feral’s shoulders, digging in with his claws. His body felt as if it had been turned inside out when he came. He lay panting in shock as Feral looked down at him, a smug look on his face.

 

‘Wow! Feral is really sexy. This is the best sex I’ve had in a while.’ Razor sighed in amazement. ‘But there is one more thing I want. Now the question is, will he let me do it.’ Grinning wickedly, Razor reached up and began to caress Feral’s chest. “Say Commander, ever been topped?”

 

His breath caught at Razor’s question. He’d heard how pleasurable that could be but had never found anyone he had been willing to let do it. He eyed Razor for a long moment. “Have you?” He stalled.

 

“Yeah, a few times.” Razor said lazily, his gaze heated. His paw never stopping its slow stroking.

 

“I haven’t found anyone I was willing to allow that intimacy.” Feral admitted slowly, enjoying the attention.

 

“So... can I convince you that I would be a good candidate. I can make it real good for you.” Razor coaxed increasing his caresses to include Feral’s inner thighs.

 

Shivering with excitement, Feral couldn’t seem to think well enough to find a reason to refuse the Swat Kat’s offer. “Maybe” he said carefully, then shuddered at a particularly wonderful touch.

 

Grinning in triumph, Razor proceeded to drive Feral out of his mind. Getting him thoroughly hot and bothered he made Feral get to his paws and knees which he did eagerly. Once he had the Commander where he wanted him, he immediately began an exploration to find every one of Feral’s erogenous zones with his tongue. Feral gasped and hiked his rear higher moaning with excitement and rising heat.

 

Probing deeper into the big Kat’s hot center he hit the organ of greatest pleasure sending Feral through the ceiling. Doing that a few times had Feral begging him to take him. Not giving the Commander a chance to change his mind, Razor centered himself and thrust firmly into that hot core. Feral gave a wild yell but didn’t pull away, instead he pushed back meeting Razor thrust for thrust. Setting up a punishing rhythm, he pounded Feral into the mattress. Their passion built quickly, rising to a noisy crescendo that ended with both roaring their climaxes.

 

Feral collapsed flat to the mattress with Razor draped over him. Trembling in the aftermath, they could only lay limply too weak to move. After laying there inert for some minutes, Razor finally rolled off the broad back and came to rest exhausted on the mattress. Pressing his back to Feral’s side, he slipped off to sleep. The Commander had already succumbed to slumber after that incredible ride.

 

Waking a few hours later, it being a few minutes shy of midnight, Feral stretched and winced a little from the soreness in his rear. The minor discomfort reminded him of the fantastic experience he’d enjoyed. He discovered Razor curled against his side still sleeping. Instead of seeing who he’d spent the night with by removing the mask, his thoughts were on how much he’d like to return the favor. Starting at the Swat Kat’s neck, Feral began a slow exploration of his own down Razor’s back.

 

Razor shuddered and moaned at the feel of Feral’s tongue licking down his spine. “What’s up?” He asked groggily.

 

“It’s my turn to make you scream.” Feral rumbled as he made a slow study of all the places that made Razor moan and clutch the mattress with his claws. When he deemed the Swat Kat was ready and his begging was loud enough, he plunged home. ‘God is he ever hot and tight’ Feral thought as he worked himself as deep as he could. They raced together toward another shuddering climax. Feral nearly flattened Razor when he collapsed, rolling off when his sex partner gasped a complaint of no air.

 

Tired and sated they lay entwined giving each other gentle kisses and licks enjoying the wonderful afterglow of truly exceptional sex.

 

“That was radical, Feral! I’d never been laid like that before. Who knew you could be such a hot and sexy bed partner.” Razor sighed nuzzling the big Kats face.

 

“Hmm. I can say the same of you. Though I should have my head examined for letting myself do this in the first place.” Feral shook his head in confusion though not stopping Razor’s slow caresses. Sighing, he used a finger to caress Razor’s cheek, “Your scent drives all sense from me. I really don’t understand it.”

 

“Yeah, your scent does the same for me. Weird!” Razor agreed. “I know it’s crazy, but I want to do this again. Many times to be exact.” Razor said in a faintly befuddled voice.

 

“You’re definitely nuts. We can’t risk doing this again. I don’t even want to think what would happen to my reputation if I was seen consorting with a known vigilante.” The Commander snorted in disbelief.

 

“I don’t know why, but I have a feeling you won’t feel the same when you get all hot and bothered again and go looking for a little sex. You won’t find anything that compares to making it with the forbidden. God! I’m getting hot just thinking about it.” Razor breathed heatedly. “Let me show you what I mean.” With that, he pulled Feral close for another intensely passionate kiss. Immediately, Feral’s groin quickly took notice despite being already wrung out. The kiss left them breathless and heated when they drew apart again. “See what I mean. No one has made me that hot with just a kiss. Tell me how you plan on never seeing me again?” Razor grinned triumphantly at Feral’s heated face.

 

Turning away and sitting up, Feral tried to deny the rampant fire that burned every time they kissed but couldn’t. Razor was right! They were very strongly attracted to each other and he really didn’t want to let this go at the same time he knew it was politically dangerous for him to get too deeply involved with his antagonist.

 

Sitting up too, Razor sighed and reached out to gently rub Feral’s shoulder. “Look. My hideaway is safe. We can meet here whenever we are free and have the urge. No one need know about it. I’m certainly not going to tell T-Bone. As far as he is concerned I can let him think I have a fem somewhere.”

 

Shivering, Feral liked the idea of sex with Razor again but hated the idea of it at the same time. “Let’s just let this be for now, alright. If it happens, it happens. I won’t go looking for it nor make any promises. This is just so crazy I can’t think about it now.”

 

“Hey! That works for me, no pressure.” Razor said quietly not wanting to push Feral into something he clearly was upset about. He got up and retrieved their clothing. Handing Feral his clothes he also handed him a small device. “Here! If you do decide you want me, you can reach me with this.”

 

Feral took it reluctantly and got dressed. Razor straightened the place, opened the door to let moonlight in then turned out his lantern. Feral waited near the bike as Razor locked the door then released the security on the cyclotron. Minutes later he was taking Feral back to his vehicle near the club. In the shadow of the alley, Feral climbed off and handed the helmet back to Razor. Before he could leave, Razor pulled him close for a last kiss. Releasing him, he took off into the night leaving a troubled Commander.


	2. Chapter 2  The Inevitable

After a short night of restless sleep, a still shaken Commander Feral attempted to push aside last night’s ill-advised rendevous. He was partly successful with meetings, project reports and interruptions for most of the day. He worked late, unwilling to go home where he would be alone with only his thoughts as company. Snarling at himself for allowing himself to be so disturbed, he locked his office and headed for the Enforcer gym where he threw himself into a grueling three hour workout. Thoroughly fatigued, Feral dragged himself home, ignoring food and dropping bonelessly to bed.

 

Razor’s day was a little better if only due to the fact he didn’t feel guilty about the past evening’s activities. Used to getting by on little sleep, Razor as Jake was up early and already tackling the cars waiting repair in their shop. Chance followed more slowly since an early bird he wasn’t.

 

“Ugh! There should be a law against guys who can be chipper and wide awake with practically no sleep. I heard you come in. Crud, Jake she must have been a great piece of tail. You’re not normally out so late.” Chance grumbled as he joined Jake in the garage.

 

“As a matter of fact she was. Might see her again sometime. That enforcer rig needs a tuneup, buddy. Think you can be awake enough to get it done before ten?” Jake said in good humor.

 

“Ha, Ha! Very funny Jake. Who is this she-kat? Have I met her?” Chance asked as he got the tools he needed for the job.

 

“No, you don’t know her and stop being nosy.” Jake growled good-naturedly. Chance snorted but let the subject drop. They were very busy for most of the day, barely stopping for a bite of lunch. When the cars were done and the shop closed, Jake insisted they do some work on the Turbokat which took them well past dinner time. Sighing tirededly but pleased they had gotten a lot done and hadn’t been called out, the pair settled down to a late supper and some TV before heading to bed.

 

The next few weeks were mundane for Feral and Razor. No villains decided to make an appearance allowing a much needed break for the Swat Kats and accomplishing personnel reviews for Feral, his least favorite job but one that needed to get done.

 

Feral was able to ignore his needs for a couple of weeks before boredom set in. He sought out his usual hangouts but the partners he used left him dissatisfied. A sensation he’d never experienced before. He could perform, that was never a problem. He never had difficulties getting a trick, all modesty aside, he was very much sought after. He was usually able to satisfy any of his needs early and go home comfortably sated.

 

Now, however, no matter the quality of his choice for the night, he came away pleasing his temporary sex partner but never himself. He remained stiff and unsatisfied. In the privacy of his apartment he cursed and railed against that miserable Swat Kat. He refused to give in and did his best to ignore his growing discomfort. Others around him began to notice the Commander’s increasingly prickly temper. Small things tended to trip a fit of anger. Felina was becoming concerned but didn’t know how to approach her uncle on something so personal. She knew it had to do with his private life because there was nothing going on at work to account for his tight jawed behavior.

 

Five weeks after his one night stand with Razor, Feral finally conceded defeat. He was furious and sexually frustrated when he signaled a meet with the Swat Kat. Late that night, he parked his hummer a block away out of sight and walked quickly to Razor’s hideaway. The lock was off so he knew Razor was already waiting for him. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. On the mattress the smaller tom was stripped except for his mask and boxers. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. He watched Feral enter without a word and waited for the bigger Kat to undress.

 

Taking everything but his boxers off as well, Feral aggressively approached Razor. The Swat Kat tensed, he had already sensed Feral’s fury as it rolled off the enforcer in waves. Sex was obviously not going to be the first thing on the agenda tonight. Seconds later, he was proved right as Feral suddenly lunged at him. They were soon brawling like two alley cats. Though smaller than his bigger opponent, Razor had trained himself to be swifter and more deadly when battling Kats larger than himself. Feral found himself nearly evenly matched with only some of his size and strength giving him an occasional advantage.

 

They pounded each other for a solid thirty minutes until Feral’s anger finally dissipated. He stood away from Razor and heaved for breath. They studied each other warily. Each sported the beginning of black eyes, split lips, but amazingly enough, no broken noses and a multitude of bruises.

 

“You okay?” Razor asked cautiously as he wiped the blood off his face.

 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be ‘okay’.” Feral growled licking the blood off his lip. “I tried everything to supplant how you make me feel and nothing and no one worked.”

 

“Sorry. But I did warn you and just so you don’t feel its one sided, I also couldn’t find satisfaction with anyone else either.” Razor sighed and went to sit on the mattress. “Come on, sit down.” He patted beside him then reached into the cooler and withdrew two bottles of water and handed one to Feral as he sat down. They sat quietly drinking their water, listening to the silence.

 

Razor placed his water on the floor and reached for Feral. Despite the water, there was a hint of the coppery flavor of blood on Feral’s still oozing lip as Razor flicked his tongue to taste him. Feral shivered and blindly set his water down so he could wrap his arms around Razor’s body, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss tasting blood in return

 

Moaning and caressing each other, they fell over onto their sides. Giving up any pretense that he didn’t want to be there, Feral pushed Razor onto his back and began kissing the smaller tom’s throat, moving down to suck and nibble each nipple on his trip down the well-defined chest to the jutting cock waiting his attentions. He bypassed it for the moment and concentrated on the tom’s other parts bathing the area making Razor writhe and moan. When the Swat Kat’s cock began to weep fluids, Feral licked it like an ice cream cone before finally swallowing it down to the root. Razor cried out his name and bucked his hips nearly gagging Feral. He immediately pinned the bouncing hips and continued to suck hard and fast. In no time Razor came screaming. Pleased at his success in driving Razor crazy, he moved up to the smaller Kat’s face and gave him a deep kiss. Two more hours passed as they satisfied each other’s needs. They parted totally sated with the full knowledge there would be many more trysts to come.

 

The next morning, Felina found a cheerful Commander rapidly going through the evenings’ reports. Something good had happened she was sure. She really wished he would tell her what was going on. Felina had the feeling he had found a lover but she didn’t understand why he was being so secretive about it except perhaps to protect the Kat from Feral’s enemies. This seemed like a reasonable explanation to her so decided to let it go and be grateful for her uncle’s more amendable mood.

 

For the next few months, the Swat Kat and the Commander met erratically, setting no pattern anyone could follow. To their amazement the attraction never faded, only increased in its intensity over time. They avoided any show of familiarity when thrown together during battles to protect the city. For a while they succeeded in keeping the trysts sexually motivated and not allowing emotions to enter into it. But the longer they were intimate the more emotions began to intrude into the purely sexual contact.

 

Trouble was headed their way as their emotions became tangled and entwined. Flashes of lovers’ quarrels began to spring up but only in their hideaway. Tensions rose as they grew too close and cared too much for each other. The pressure to keep it secret began to crack as their emotional involvement began to interfere with their abilities to do their jobs without being worried about the others welfare. A year after their trysts began, the secret unraveled.


	3. Chapter 3  Disaster Strikes

“What did you think you were doing? You nearly got killed, again!! It’s almost like you have a death wish with the way you always throw your choppers into the middle of a firefight and lose it every time.” Razor was in full rant as the fear still raced through him from the battle hours past.

 

“It’s my job!” Feral shouted. “I don’t see you holding back.”

 

“The Turbokat can handle most everything thrown at it. A chopper can’t.” Razor snarled furiously. “Dammit! You scared the hell out of me when your rotor was shot off and you plummeted to the street. I couldn’t have T-Bone take the jet down for you because we were still engaging Turmoil’s fighters. I was sick with relief when I saw you were alright.” Turning away, his shoulders shaking with the memory of the chopper falling out of the sky and no sign of Feral bailing out.

 

The anger drained out of Feral as he moved to hug Razor from behind nuzzling his neck comfortingly. “I’m sorry I frightened you. I’ve survived so many near misses I’ve lost count. You need to stop worrying about me so much. It could get us both killed.” He said softly.

 

“I will if you will!” Razor retorted. “I can’t just turn off my emotions, Ulysses. I’m sorry I’m just not designed that way.” He sighed and turned around in the arms holding him and nuzzled the face he had begun to care too much about. “Besides you worry about me too.”

 

Sighing Feral didn’t respond verbally. This was an argument that was happening too often with no solution in sight. It always ended with them making intense and frantic love to wipe away the terror of near loss. How long they could keep this up was anyone’s guess.

 

A month later...

 

“Crud! Where did the Turbokat go?” He demanded feeling frantic and trying desperately not to show it.

 

“It was swallowed by a Pastmaster Vortex a little while ago, sir!” An on-scene Enforcer officer reported.

 

He felt his heart nearly stop. ‘They’ll be back. They always manage to find their way back, stop worrying and deal with the mess here’ He sternly ordered himself.

 

“Alright, I want everything we got to keep Pastmaster too occupied to use that watch of his to alter the city. Anyone know where Ms Briggs is? That little gnome will make a grab for her. He always does.”

 

“I’m with her Uncle.” Felina’s voice from the radio he held barked out. “I could use a little help here on the clock tower though. I may not be able to hold him off much longer.”

 

“I want choppers up there distracting that creep now!” Feral barked into his radio. Meanwhile, he kept praying the Swat Kats would get back here quickly before things deteriorated. To his relief, moments later a vortex opened up and spat out the Turbokat. Using something they obviously got from Queen Callista, they quickly dispatched the Pastmaster, once more returning him to the past.

 

Feral spent the next few hours cleaning up the mess left by the Pastmaster and then writing up the report on the incident. By the time he’d finished it was late and he was exhausted. Regardless, he needed to see Razor. He signaled a meet and quickly went home to change. He raced to the outskirts of town and actually beat Razor to their new hideaway. Time and city revitalization plans had taken out their original hideaway making it a new housing area.

 

Feral had found a small cabin not far from Professor Hackle’s home. He had purchased the small parcel of land surrounded by trees with the cabin already on it so they would never worry about being displaced again. It was a cozy place well hidden from prying eyes. They had gradually decorated it to suit themselves with a proper king size sleigh bed, a mini rustic kitchen, and a big rock fireplace. The cabin had required some minor repairs and a new roof but eventually it became a private retreat for them.

 

He went inside and laid the piazza he’d picked up on the small table near the window and checked to see if there was anything to drink and was relieved to find can’s of milk. As he placed the milk on the table, he heard the powerful purr of a cyclotron arriving outside. Moments later, Razor walked in. They embraced and kissed for a long time before separating and sitting down to eat.

 

“I’m starved, thanks for thinking of food, love.” Razor sighed as he dug out a slice and bit down on it.

 

“Didn’t think you had time to eat yet.” Feral grunted stuffing a slice in his own mouth.

 

“Actually, T-Bone was getting ready to order piazza when I got your signal.” Razor said reaching for his milk.

 

“Was he upset by you suddenly leaving?” Feral asked concerned.

 

“Naw, he was only a little miffed that I was rushing off but not really that upset about it.” Razor assured him taking another slice of piazza.

 

“Good! Alright, give! What happened when Pastmaster shot you into the past? It looked like you were in Queen Callista’s time.” He demanded grabbing his milk and taking a healthy swallow.

 

For the next half hour, Razor related all the events at the Queen’s court and what she had given them to defeat the Pastmaster. By the time he’d finished, the piazza was gone and so was the milk. Cleaning up their trash and bagging it for disposal in town, they made their way to the bed. Stripping, they roughly reaffirmed their love for each other sinking into exhausted sleep soon after, deciding by mutual consent to stay together until dawn.

 

More time slips by...Two begin adding up signs of something odd going on...

 

Felina was the first to get suspicious. Certain things her uncle said in the heat of battle and clues he unwittingly gave away led her to think there was something going on between her uncle and the Swat Kats but for the life of her she couldn’t put a finger on exactly what it was. It bothered her enough, however, that she began watching her uncle more closely.

 

Chance was also getting a little concerned. He suspected Jake had gotten serious with his lover but couldn’t understand why he insisted on continuing to keep it a secret from his best friend. A little hurt by his partner’s lack of trust, he tried to not let it bother him. It was really not interfering with their partnership but he didn’t like secrets. It was bad enough they had a big secret they kept from everyone else without his friend keeping another one from him as well.

 

Disaster struck in the form of Dark Kat. Making a bold strike in daylight, the criminal struck Pumadyne. Utilizing his fear ship, creeplings and ninja fighters he stole a prototype satellite meant for improving communications that he intended to make a fearsome weapon to threaten not just Megakat City but the world.

 

The enforcers and the Swat Kats were quickly on the scene engaging Dark Kat’s minions. On the ground, Feral and his shock troops tackled the creeplings and ninjas while above them his enforcer squadron and the Swat Kats tried to bring down the fear ship. Dark Kat had improved his ship’s protections and weapons. The enforcers were taking a terrible beating and the Turbokat was not getting off easy either. Several lucky shots from Dark Kat had damaged the jet, though T-Bone hadn’t lost control as yet. Razor had utilized every weapon he had but had only managed minor damage to the fear ship.

 

“Razor, we are getting outgunned here! Got anything that will take him out?” T-Bone shouted in concern as he avoided yet another deadly missile from Dark Kat.

 

“I’ve used everything we have. Nothing seems to be effective. Let me think, perhaps if I combine a few...hmmm.” He thought frantically. Some of the weapons were never meant to be use together but he didn’t see any choice. Making his decision quickly, he fired a risky combo of missiles at the fear ship. To their relief, it finally punctured Dark Kat’s defenses. Their relief was short lived, however, for as his ship was plummeting, Dark Kat fired a last weapon at the Turbokat.

 

“Crud, that creep has shorted out all our systems, I can’t hold keep her aloft anymore!” T-Bone shouted anxiously.

 

“We gotta bail, T-Bone!” Razor said urgently.

 

“No good, somethings jamming the ejection signal and manual seems to be locked as well! The canopy won’t let go either. Oh God! Razor we are going down fast!” T-Bone said frantically trying everything to get out of the dying jet.

 

“T-Bone! Can you still steer enough to get us toward that cement factory?” Razor shouted hurriedly

 

“I have only a little control left. What are you trying for?” T-Bone gritted his teeth as he held onto the jerking yoke.

 

“See that mountain of sand? It may allow us to survive the crash if you can send the jet into it.” Razor said quickly as T-Bone coaxed what he could from the yoke to guide the Turbokat toward the factory.

 

Meanwhile Razor tried to get the speed of heat shield to activate. The mountain of sand rushed toward them at a frightening rate. With a gasp of relief, Razor got the shield up just as they plowed with a sickening jolt into the sand. The journey through the sand did succeed in slowing their speed but snapped the Turbokat’s wings off. They were still going fast when they passed through the sand to finally come to rest, hard, in a field beyond the factory. The landing was hard enough to collapse the landing gear and make a deep rut in the field.

 

For long moments, there were only the dying echos of the crashing jet, plumes of dust from the sand, and smoke from the engines. There was no sign of movement from the occupants as the enforcers rushed to the scene.

 

His heart in his throat, Feral was one of the first arrivals. Fire trucks and paramedics were just behind him as he ran up to the smoking jet. He had already tried to raise the Swat Kats on the radio but only got static in response. He stood near the cockpit with Felina at his side trying to find a way to get inside but the speed of heat shield was still in place and there was no way to see the occupants. It was left to the fire department to cut into the shield.

 

Feral was forced to stand back near his car while the fire department did their job. It was so hard for him to not show how terrified he was. It wouldn’t do to let on that he was emotional upset over one of the Swat Kats. There was a shout, “They’re alive, get the medics up here!”

 

With great care the Swat Kats were cut out of their seats and gently lowered one at a time to waiting paws below. The pair were quickly rushed to a waiting medical helicopter and airlifted to the Megakat Trauma Center. Feral hailed an enforcer chopper. With Felina flying they flew quickly after the medievac.

 

He waited for a report on their condition. T-Bone had a mild concussion, broken collar bone, and both arms and legs were badly broken. He was sent to surgery to realign his limbs. Razor had hit T-Bone’s seat and suffered a severe concussion, two broken ribs and both arms were broken. His arms were being set and ribs taped but he was in a coma. Feral made sure there were guards on them to prevent anyone unmasking the pair. The Swat Kats would be soon transferred to intensive care when they were stable. As desperately as he wanted to, Feral couldn’t justify hanging around the hospital. After ensuring the Swat Kats safety, he reluctantly left to return to the incident sites to oversee their cleanups, ensure Dark Kat was transported to jail, gather the on scene reports from his officers at both sites and return to his office to complete his report for the Mayor.

 

Ms. Briggs had heard about the incident on the news and rushed to the hospital to see the Swat Kats. She was surprised to see that Commander Feral had protected T-Bone and Razor’s identities making no attempt to unmask them. After finding out their conditions, she went to Enforcer Headquarters. She was badly shaken at seeing the pair so badly injured.

 

She found the Commander already at his desk writing up a report on the incident with Dark Kat. “Commander” She called his name quietly. He raised his head sharply, surprised to see her. “Yes Ms Briggs?” He asked briskly.

 

“I’ve been to see the Swat Kats. I’m surprised but pleased at the precautions you’ve taken to protect their identities.” She said eyeing him curiously.

 

“Yes, well it’s the least we could do since they did take out Dark Kat.” He said uneasily. “Their jet is a total loss though.” He added to distract her from studying his motives too closely.

 

“Yes, so I heard.” She sighed. “I’ve already planned on having the Mayor finance a replacement. Can you lend them a jet until their’s is replaced?” She asked.

 

“Probably, though there is no reason to be concerned about that right now. They will be out of commission for at least three weeks the doctor’s estimate.” He said quietly.

 

“Time enough for all the criminals to come out of the woodwork to cause trouble!” She sighed bitterly.

 

“Trust us to try and do our best, Ms Briggs. After all, we were doing it before they showed up.” He said dryly with a touch of annoyance.

 

“Sorry, Commander. I know that but sometimes they do get the better of you.” She said lightly not really wanting to get into an argument with him.

 

He didn’t comment, merely nodded, acknowledging her desire to keep things friendly. “Was there anything else, Ms Briggs?” He asked politely.

 

“Umm...no, Commander. Is that report ready? I can take it with me, save you a trip.” She offered, smiling faintly.

 

“Yes it is and thank you. Just let me make a copy of it for you.” He said rising from his desk and gesturing her to follow him out. Using his secretary’s machine he made her a copy and handed it to her.

 

“Thanks. I’d better get going.” She said turning to head toward the elevator.

 

Sighing to himself, Feral returned to his desk and the pile of other reports he had to deal with. He needed to keep busy so as not to dwell on his lover’s condition. He desperately wanted to be by Razor’s side but knew it wasn’t a wise idea.


	4. Chapter 4  Secrets Revealed

He stayed away all of one day but by the next evening, he could no longer bare it. Waiting until the midnight shift, Feral slipped unobtrusively onto the intensive care floor. He was out of uniform which caused the guard on duty to stare in surprise.

 

“Any problems?” He asked the officer.

 

“No sir, it’s been very quiet. Razor is still in a coma and T-Bone is sleeping.” The officer reported quietly.

 

“I’m just going to check on them. You may take a thirty minute break while I’m here.” He ordered.

 

“Yes sir. Thank you, sir!” The officer said gratefully, saluted and strode off in search of some coffee and fresh air.

 

Feral stepped into the room. Razor was just inside the door with T-Bone’s bed closer to the window. He glanced over at the tabby. T-Bone really looked awful. Both of his legs were suspended from the ceiling as well as his arms. It almost looked like he was trying to fly. Wincing with sympathy at how uncomfortable that must be, he looked away and down at his lover. Outwardly, Razor looked a little better off than his partner. Only his arms were suspended and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully no one would guess he was the more seriously injured of the two.

 

Leaning over, he reached out a careful finger and stroked Razor’s cheek. There was no reaction from the prone figure. “Crud! Seeing the Turbokat a smoking ruin it was all I could do not to scream in anguish. Then they said you were alive. I was limp with relief. I’ve never been on such a roller coaster of emotion in my life and you are the cause. You have to wake up so I can yell at you for scaring me to death.” He whispered harshly trying to be angry at his lover then pleading softly, “Gods, Razor, please wake up! I can’t bare to be without you!”

 

Razor continued to lay there blissfully unaware as his lover held his paw and begged for him to wake up. Feral dared not stay too much longer. The guard would be coming back and a nurse could come in at any time and he certainly didn’t want T-Bone to wake and find him there. Sighing painfully, he leaned down and gently kissed Razor’s forehead then quietly left the room. The guard had returned and he nodded at him as he left as silently as he had arrived.

 

Enforcer Headquarters, morning shift...

 

Felina noticed when she left some reports for her uncle that he seemed tense and unhappy. Since he wasn’t supposed to like the Swat Kats she didn’t think it could be their being out of commission to be the cause for his woeful demeanor it should be quite the opposite in fact. Not that she thought he’d be so cruel as to rejoice over their present condition.So why was he acting so gloomily? She put the question in the back of her mind for later and returned to her duties. She planned on visiting the guys after her shift.

 

The Enforcers were lucky. The criminals didn’t take advantage of the Swat Kats situation and it stayed fairly peaceful for the first week of their hospitalization. Razor had still not awakened though the doctors said he was healing and had no major damage to his brain. It was uncertain why he was still in a coma.

 

T-Bone shifted uncomfortably for the hundredth time and stared over at his partner unhappily. He’d heard talking to a coma patient could help them come back so he had been having one-sided conversations with his buddy. It was mostly about how miserable he was and his visits with Felina. Inwardly, he was very worried about Razor. He didn’t know what he’d do if his best friend never woke up. He was also surprised Feral hadn’t tried to learn who they were. As a matter of fact, he was even more surprised the Commander hadn’t visited them. It was weird. He’d asked Felina about it but she hadn’t a clue and added that her uncle seemed depressed. ‘Okay, that was even stranger.’ He thought.

 

Sighing, he squirmed again. There was an itch in one of his casts and it was driving him crazy. The docs said he was healing fast and may be out of his casts in another week. That was too long as far as he was concerned. Sighing yet again, he tried to take a nap.

 

Very late that evening, Feral once again visited the Swat Kats room. T-Bone had been given a sedative to help him sleep and was snoring softly when the Commander entered the room. Just to be on the safe side, he pulled the curtain around Razor’s bed for privacy. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took Razor’s paw in his. He caressed it gently while sitting quietly gazing at his lover. He stayed by Razor’s side for an hour. He had ensured the guard schedule left this time open for him to take with no one the wiser.

 

He left for a few minutes to stretch out on the fire escape. While he was gone, Felina arrived to check on the guys. She was surprised there was no guard. Frowning, she entered the room and looked around but everything was alright except for the curtain being around Razor’s bed. Still frowning, she went to T-Bones side. She always had a soft spot where the tabby was concerned not that she ever told him that and it hurt to see him this way. Sighing she gently caressed his shoulder.

 

The door to the room opened suddenly and a large shape stepped in. Felina froze and slowly drew her weapon. She waited and listened carefully as the person went to Razor’s bedside. She heard whoever it was sit down and sigh. Then a very familiar voice spoke softly, “It’s been a week, my love. Please don’t leave me here alone. I really need you to wake up!” Her uncle’s voice was filled with anguish. He continued hoarsely, “I’m afraid your jet is a total loss. I’ll lend you another while you rebuild. Ms. Briggs is making Mayor Manx allocate funds for its replacement. I don’t doubt you’ll improve upon the old design. You’re never satisfied unless you’re tinkering.” He paused and swallowed a lump of pain. “Please love wake up. I don’t know how much longer I can bare not hearing your voice or feeling your arms around me.” He pleaded.

 

Felina’s mouth dropped open. Razor was her uncle’s lover?!! No wonder he had never revealed who it was he was seeing. She was completely stunned. How on earth had this happened and how long had it been going on? This was incredible, but it certainly explained all the little clues she had subconsciously been collecting. His gradual relaxing of his stance against them, his strange behavior whenever the Swat Kats were in trouble, the odd arguments with Razor, all were explained now. Gods! It also explained why they both took such pains to keep it secret. It could ruin both their reputations if their relationship ever got out.

 

Felina watched his shadow stand and lean over Razor to kiss his forehead. “I have to go. You’d laugh to know I replaced the guard shift with myself. I can hear you say how stupid I am to risk it but I couldn’t stay away. It hurts too much. Anyway, I’ve got to go. The next shift will be getting here soon.” Sighing he began to move away when a sound came from the bed. He froze, “Razor, love was that you?” He whispered hopefully.

 

A barely heard voice whispered, “Uly?!”

 

With a soft cry of joy, Feral grabbed Razor’s paw and leaned down to catch anything Razor wanted to say. “Oh love, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” He asked anxiously.

 

“Water!” Came the raspy answer.

 

Turning quickly, Feral went to the bathroom and got a glass and was grateful to find a container of straws nearby. Returning to Razor’s side he gently guided the straw to the Kat’s mouth. Slowly, Razor sipped gratefully, the water easing his dry throat. That small action exhausted him and he fell back to his pillow with a sigh. Setting the glass aside, Feral sat beside Razor and took his paw again. “I was soo worried. You were out soo long.” He said caressing the paw he held.

 

“I’m sorry to have scared you, Ulysses. Just glad to be alive even if everything hurts. How is T-Bone?” He asked worried.

 

“He’s right beside you. He’s pretty banged up. Arms and legs are broken and he looks pretty ridiculous with them suspended in the air, almost like he’s trying to fly.” Feral was pleased when he drew a chuckle out of Razor over that description of his partner. “I’m really glad you’re awake, my love. Unfortunately, I really have to leave now but I’ll sneak in to see you again tomorrow night, okay?” Feral asked, reluctant to leave, as he got up.

 

“That’s okay, love, I’m getting sleepy again anyway. But be careful coming here. It’s really too big a risk but I’m glad to see you. Give me a kiss and get going!” Razor said gruffly.

 

Smiling happily, Feral leaned down and gave his lover a warm kiss. He caressed Razor’s cheek as he raised up to leave. He straightened Razor’s bedding and waved him goodbye and slipped out of the room.

 

Felina stayed quiet and waited until she felt Razor had fallen back to sleep before taking her leave as well. She was glad Razor was once more awake. She glanced at him briefly as she left the room, still amazed that he and her uncle were so much in love. The world was truly a strange place. She had no intention of letting anyone find out about it, not even T-Bone. If the couple wanted him to know, it was their business to inform him.

 

Despite the risks he took, Feral was never caught visiting Razor. Two weeks later, the pair were finally released from the hospital with stern warnings to rest and take it slow for another week at least before returning to their regular activity. Their only problem now was getting home. Felina solved that by lending them some civilian clothes and money for the bus. Thanking her for her thoughtfulness, they gratefully took the clothes and left the hospital at night, slipping out of sight to change. Soon they were boarding a bus for the Salvage Yard.

 

During their recovery, Chance expressed his annoyance over Jake going to see his lover. “You know, whoever she is she must not care that much about you. After all, she never visited you in the hospital.” Chance said angrily worried for his buddy’s welfare.

 

“On the contrary, he visited me frequently.” Jake said quietly watching his partner’s reaction to the change of pronoun.

 

“He?!” Chance gaped in surprise. “Uh, okay. I knew you liked both sexes. Sorry, I just assumed...hey! How come you never corrected me and why the big secret?” He asked upset.

 

“You know who it is and have no liking for him. I just didn’t want to get into a big argument about it. It’s my life after all and I make sure it doesn’t affect our partnership.” Jake said firmly.

 

“Well, yeah. It hasn’t hurt our relationship but I was a bit concerned about why you felt you had to hide it. I guess I understand now why you felt you needed to.” Chance sighed resigned then asked curiously, “Do you love him?”

 

“Yeah, I do, very much and he loves me.” Jake said smiling.

 

“Does he know who we are?” Chance asked concerned.

 

“No! It was his choice. He didn’t want to cause any problems between you and me. He knows how important it is for us to trust each other so we stay safe.” Jake said seriously.

 

“Well that’s good then.” He said shrugging as he watched Jake change to Razor and take off on his cyclotron.


	5. Chapter 5  The Final Pieces Fall Into Place

Though he tried to put it aside, it still bothered him that Jake felt he had to hide his relationship especially if this person had become that important to him. The more he tried to let it be the more it bugged him. His subconscious kept niggling him that he might very well know the mystery person but that he was unwilling to accept it.

 

As they returned to their normal duties, they began to rebuild the Turbokat. For the time being they used a souped up Enforcer jet, the Thunder truck and their cyclotrons to respond to calls. It was slow going rebuilding the jet and it took four months but finally they returned to the air in the new Turbokat.

 

During this time, T-Bone began to add up the past year and half’s strange things that had bothered him. He’d wondered why Feral had gradually become more lenient with them and no longer tried very hard to arrest them. He took notice of the odd looks between Feral and Razor and it brought to mind incidences in the past where Feral had said something odd during an argument at different times and he began to remember strange looks that passed between them. At the time he shrugged them off but now he dragged them out and looked closer at them. He didn’t want to believe where his clues were heading.

 

Finally, he could no longer ignore his suspicions. Feeling guilty about doing it but unable to back away, he tagged Razor’s cyclotron. The next time he left to see his lover he followed along at a distance using one of the cars awaiting pick up at their garage. He kept out of view and used the locator to track Razor. He was surprised. The signal led him close to Professor Hackle’s home. He watched the signal veer away for a short distance from Hackles place then stop. He continued on until he was almost on top of the little cabin hidden in the trees. He parked the car and walked carefully closer using a security detector. He didn’t go up to the place because he knew Razor would have a very good security net around it and moments later a blip on his device proved it. He halted outside the security net.

 

His heart sank when he spotted the easily recognizable vehicle of Razor’s lover. Right up to this moment he had really hoped he was wrong but that hummer could only belong to Commander Feral. Sighing, he used a listening device to hear what the two were saying. He heard Razor talking about the day’s events without saying anything about the garage and asking about Feral’s day. It was odd to hear that familiar baritone relay his day but he heard strain in that voice as well. Apparently Razor did too.

 

“What’s wrong, love? You seem very ill at ease even though you’re trying to pretend everything is okay.” Razor coaxed

 

Turning away and beginning to remove his coat and shoes, Feral tried to shrug off his tension. But Razor was having none of it. He went to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is, it’s got you all tense and unhappy.” He murmured softly.

 

“I can’t tell you specifically. It’s sensitive!” Feral sighed tightly.

 

“Okay, tell me what you can.” Razor insisted.

 

“He was a good Kat. God! I’m so tired of writing those letters and his loss is felt more than most.” He finally said painfully.

 

“Oh Uly, I’m soo sorry. I know it hurts and there is nothing wrong with feeling bad about it. You don’t have to hide that kind of pain from me. That’s what lover’s are for. To help each other when things get bad.” Razor said gently hugging his lover tightly and rocking him. Feral hugged back and allowed Razor to soothe him. Gradually his sorrow eased a bit.

 

“Ahh Razor, I love you soo much. You always have a way of making things seem not soo bad.” Feral said warmly. “I’d be lost without you.”

 

“Hmm, I love you too, you big lug. Now how about we eat something I’m hungry and horny and not necessarily in that order.” Razor quipped to lighten the mood.

 

Feral chuckled suddenly feeling better, “Well we could strip, take our food to the bed and eat it off each other then we can satisfy both hungers.” He smirked suggestively.

 

“Ohhh, now that sounds like a great idea.” Razor smirked back and quickly got undressed while Feral got the food and finished undressing.

 

Chance shut off the device and quietly moved back to his vehicle. No matter how he felt about this relationship it didn’t matter. It was very clear that they truly loved each other. It still felt odd but he would have to accept it. He didn’t know if their identities would finally be revealed but for now he would keep the secret until that time came and let them keep theirs.

 

Meanwhile, in a cabin hidden in the trees...

 

Feral had picked up Chinese, with fried rice and broccoli beef for dinner. Laying on the bed, he placed the containers on the floor. Grabbing the rice container he poured a little all over the tom’s chest and proceeded to nibble it off. Razor writhed and moaned at how good that felt. Taking a small amount into his mouth, Feral kissed Razor sharing the slippery grains between them. Grinning at the heated look on his lover’s face he put the container down and reached for a piece of beef from the other container and holding it between his teeth approached Razor’s mouth. Grinning wickedly, Razor nibbled the offering until their mouths met in a juicy kiss.

 

“God’s Uly, this is making me so hot. Give me some of that wine.” Razor urged hotly. Feral reached to the side of the bed again and handed the bottle to him. He drank a little holding some in his mouth and beckoning Ulysses closer. They kissed sharing the fruity taste. Uly moaned as they kissed harder and deeper. Food forgotten they pressed closer and tried to devour each other.

 

Panting urgently, Uly covered Razor, “I’ve got to have you now my love, I can’t wait any longer.” Razor moaned and raised his legs to Uly’s shoulders. Accepting the invitation, he thrust deeply till he was buried to the hilt within his lover’s hot body. Groaning together, Razor pulled Uly closer to him so they could kiss while the big tom began a hard and fast rhythm. The world spun away as they raced for that moment of pure pleasure at the same time. Shuddering and roaring their climaxes, they burned together in perfect union. No matter what the future had in store for them, this moment would be forever theirs.


End file.
